Tony's Evolution V: Season 6 Focus
by Betterbuddy
Summary: This takes place in early S6 and further develops the plots that began in Part IV, still focusing on Tony's behavior changes. This part is filled with DiNozzo angst, specifically focusing on the rift that may/may not exist between Gibbs and DiNozzo in S6.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Tony's Evolution series is taking a slight alteration in format for this part. Usually, missing scenes are the focus. However, there just haven't been that many moments to use in season six, so far this chapter will follow the new format that was started in Tony's Evolution Part IV. And, once again, I am sorry in advance about still being in the editing process with this document. I swear errors only appear after I hit the publish button. :)**_

_**This is set in early season six, sometime before S6's Cloak**_

"What the hell, DiNozzo!?" McGee yelled at Tony as they road up the elevator to the squadroom. Sitting at their desks, Gibbs and Ziva heard McGee addressing DiNozzo, as the doors opened. Gibbs stood up from his chair, as he watched them make their way over. Gibbs raised his eyebrows at McGee, encouraging him to elaborate on the problem.

"Tony." McGee said in an irritating tone, which caused the three of them to turn towards DiNozzo, who was now digging through his bottom, desk drawer. "Tony, vomited in the car." McGee answered, which redirected their attention back on DiNozzo.

"I said I was sorry, McGee. I'll go clean it up right now." Tony said sharply, as he continued to dig through his drawers.

"Uhh, what did you eat for breakfast this time?" Ziva asked in disgust. Gibbs approached Tony, who was still digging intensely through is drawers. Gibbs could not ignore how much Tony's body seemed to tense up when he approached.

"I have cleansing wipes, someplace." Tony said nervously.

"Stop, DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled. Tony visibly jumped from the tone. The action also forced Tony to make eye contact with Gibbs. "I thought you were over your little bout with the flu." Gibbs stated as he closed the gap between them and took in how uncomfortable it was making Tony. Gibbs turned and gave a threatening stare to both Ziva and McGee.

"Oh, ah, I need to see Abby." McGee quickly stated and left at the signal. Ziva turned for the snack room but she continued to watch in concern, as she was forced to leave.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, Boss. You know me, it was probably my breakfast." Tony finally responded to the Gibbs' stare addressing him. Gibbs had not moved or responded to Tony's comment. Tony finally giggled nervously at the intense stare.

"B-Boss?" Tony finally resigned nervously to the stare.

"I already sent you home for this once Tony. I am not buying that you are having yet another food reaction." Gibbs finally stated, as he noticed some of the sweat on Tony's forehead and how he was starting to teeter.

"You go down to Ducky, _NOW_." Gibbs ordered softly.

"Boss." Tony started to object, but the look in Gibbs' eyes stopped him. Gibbs grabbed the rag out from Tony's hand and stepped back as he waited for Tony to head to autopsy. Tony could hear Gibbs calling Ducky, as he entered the lift. Tony sighed in resignation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is Tony?" Ziva asked Gibbs as she reentered the squadroom.

"Ducky is examining him." Gibbs answered without looking up from his desk. Ziva could not hide her concern. She continued to watch Gibbs, waiting for him to elaborate, but he continued to work.

"Tony is still cleaning the car?" McGee laughed as he entered and sat down.

"No. He is not." Ziva finally answered, as she continued to watch Gibbs. McGee finally caught Ziva's attention and mouthed "What is going on?" Ziva just raised her eyebrows at him, shaking her head to indicate that she did not know.

All of them noticed Tony slowly reenter the squadroom, but Ziva and McGee tried to hide how they were looking back and forth from Tony to Gibbs. Tony looked down at the floor the whole time, avoiding eye contact with all of them. Gibbs had a strong eye on DiNozzo from the second he approached, which was finally interrupted when the phone rang.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Gibbs said quickly, as he left. Tony gave an audible sigh, as he believed that Gibbs was going to see Ducky as he felt Gibbs rush past him. He bent down to go through his desk drawer, again. He grabbed another rag and headed for the maintenance closet. McGee and Ziva both watched him suspiciously, but they said nothing as he left to go clean the car. They both looked up as Gibbs made his way back down from Vance's office.

"Where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked in confusion.

"He brought some cleaning supplies down to the car." McGee answered with a surprised laugh. Gibbs shook his head in disbelief and irritation.

"You guys can go home. Vance's orders." Gibbs stated as he headed for the elevator. Gibbs quickly headed down to autopsy.

Ziva and McGee finally went over to hit the elevator button. As the door opened, they saw Tony standing there with some cleaning supplies.

"All clear, McGee." Tony announced. "I am sorry again about that." Tony added with an embarrassed laugh, as he looked away from them. McGee looked him over in genuine surprise to the whole gesture. Ziva regarded DiNozzo suspiciously.

"Thank you, Tony." McGee said slowly in disbelief of his own words. "I'll see you tomorrow." McGee quickly added as he entered the elevator.

"Vance ordered us all to go home." Ziva stated almost in disbelief of her own words. Tony chuckled and slowly headed for the squadroom. Ziva waved to McGee, and she started to follow Tony back.

"Are you all right?" Ziva asked as she watched Tony return the cleaning supplies.

"I am sure hearing that question a lot lately." Tony answered sadly, avoiding her gaze.

"You are sure being nice to McGee lately." Ziva finally broke the silence. Tony turned his body to face her, but he continued to look down. As Tony finally looked up to face her, he visibly jumped when he saw that Gibbs had been standing there behind her.

"Go home. Both of you." Gibbs ordered as he directly stared at Tony. Tony stopped himself from asking why they were being released so early in the day. Gibbs watched as Tony and Ziva headed for the elevator.

"Tony." Gibbs said sharply. Tony abruptly turned to face him, as he stood by the elevator. "You take better care of yourself." Gibbs slowly and softly ordered. Tony nodded in surprise of the comment.

Ziva and Tony entered the elevator. After the elevator began to move, Ziva hit the emergency stop. "What is going on? Did you fall off the cart?" Ziva asked.

"The correct term is wagon. Did you fall off the _wagon_? And the answer is no because I am drinking far less now than I ever have, and I have never missed an AA meeting, Ziva." Tony answered. Ziva gave him a long, examining, stare. Then she released the emergency stop.

"You should not be drinking at all. That is the purpose of AA." Ziva lectured.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Gibbs walked up the stairs as he approached Tony's apartment. He knocked on the door, as he stood in the quiet and inactive hallway. After the third unsuccessful knock, he finally took out his cell phone to call DiNozzo's home phone. Gibbs cursed when he heard a message that the number was not in service. Gibbs started to turn away but then stopped. He quietly cursed at himself, shaking his head as he took out a lock pick. He took one more careful look at the quiet, inactive hallway. Then he picked DiNozzo's apartment door lock.

Gibbs gasped at the unexpected sight. All the furniture was still covered, and it looked as if Tony had not been staying there at all. Gibbs went to flip the wall switch, which did not work. As Gibbs stood in the apartment, he continued to take in what he had found. There were no clothes in the closets, all the cupboards were bare, and there were no working utilities. He pulled out his cell phone again, and he dialed Tony's cell phone. On the first ring, Tony answered.

"Hey Boss, are we being called in?" Tony asked.

"Nooo, Tony. I was just checking on you." Gibbs answered.

"Uh, thanks for checking on me. I am doing fine." Tony answered in a nervous tone and then got quiet.

"Where are you?" Gibbs asked slowly.

"Uh, well, I am at home, Boss." Tony answered with a slight laugh.

"Really." Gibbs said, nodding in irritation of Tony's response. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow." Gibbs finally said, not hiding the irritation in his voice.

"Yes, Boss." Tony responded in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good Morning." Gibbs said as he sat at his desk, waiting for his team to arrive.

"Good Morning, Gibbs." Ziva replied with a nod.

"Ah, Gibbs, what did Ducky have to say about Tony's. . ." Ziva started to ask, but she went silent after seeing the threatening stare. She waved her hand, dismissing her comment.

"Morning, McGee." Ziva and Gibbs said in unison.

"Morning." McGee replied, noticing how they both seemed to be watching DiNozzo's vacant desk.

"Yeah, Gibbs. All right we will be right there." Gibbs answered his cell phone call from dispatch. As they waited for the elevator, Tony came flying out, almost knocking them over as they attempted to get on the lift. He was out of breath and sweating.

"Oh, Boss. Sorry guys. Sorry that I am late, Boss." Tony said frantically as he ran to his desk and then back again to the elevator. Tony barely made it into the elevator, as the doors closed. All three of them were staring at him in the elevator. He looked over at McGee who gave him a taunting smile.

"Rough morning?" McGee asked. Tony just smiled nervously and looked down.

As the four of them approached the car, McGee turned to Tony again, as he was about to get into the back passenger side seat.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Are you feeling better today?" McGee asked, worried about having to sit in front of him.

"Yeah." Tony answered sharply.

"You're not looking so hot." McGee added.

"Thanks. I'm fine." Tony added again much softer. He then noticed that all three of them were staring at him again, as he got into the car.

"So what is this case about, Boss?" McGee finally broke the uncomfortable silence in the car.

"A former marine was involved in a drive-by shooting, outside a Washington D.C. bank." Gibbs answered. Ziva looked over at Tony, sitting next to her. He was still sweating and breathing heavily. Gibbs parked the car. The team exited the car to find that Metro police had secured the scene. The lead detective waved them over.

"Agent Gibbs?" The lead detective introduced himself, and he led the team over to where the shooting took place.

"We do have video surveillance of the incident from the traffic camera." The Metro detective explained. "We actually think the target was the marine's girlfriend. She is the daughter of the bank manager here. When you view this footage, you will see the couple approaching the ATM machine early this morning. A car came screeching around the corner. The marine clearly jumped in front of his girlfriend, during this drive by shooting. We have the make and model of the car, but we have been unable to make the license plate number. Maybe, you will have more luck."

"The marine is still alive." Gibbs stated.

"Yes, you can interview them both at the hospital." Gibbs nodded. "Ziva? I want you to go to the hospital, when we get back. McGee, get with Abby and check out this footage." Gibbs directed them as they got back into the car. Tony looked at Gibbs in confusion, noticing that he was not given an order.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony sat down at his desk. He watched as McGee left for Abby's lab. Tony sensed Gibbs approaching his desk.

"Boss?" Tony asked with a bit of concern and uneasiness. Gibbs stood still just regarding him with his investigative stare.

"Ducky wants to see you about your blood test." Gibbs finally offered. Tony jumped up, trying to avoid the Gibbs' stare. Gibbs grabbed his arm, before he could leave. He pulled Tony back, so he could make eye contact.

"Is there something going on that I need to know about, Tony?" Gibbs asked slowly. He did not fail to notice how cold and sweaty the skin on his arm felt.

"Everything. . . all right?"

"Yes, Boss." Tony answered nervously. Gibbs finally let his arm go. As he watched Tony quickly head to autopsy, Gibbs headed down to Abby's lab.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted. "We watched the footage, and the metro detective really did provide you guys with an excellent account of what took place. We tried to enlarge the license plate; however, we cannot make the whole plate out. So, McGee is still searching the database." Abby explained. Gibbs nodded and started to leave.

"Oh Gibbs! There is more. The FBI sent us some files." Abby quickly stated.

"The FBI, willingly, offered us files to aid our investigation." Gibbs repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised, if Fornell showed up anytime soon." McGee added. "I talked with the agent that sent us the file. They believe this was actually a mob hit." McGee stated.

Gibbs opened up the file. Meanwhile, Abby brought a picture up on the plasma. "This picture was in the file, and it is about ten years old. Here is a picture of the FBI's mob guy, the current bank manager, and someone else. Not even the FBI knew who this guy was." Abby explained as she pointed to the man. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and continued to stare at the photo on the plasma. He squinted and shook his head.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked. "Do you know him?"

"Can I have the original photo?" Gibbs asked, as he quickly left carrying only the picture.

Abby turned to McGee in surprise. "Mysterious." Abby said with an excited smile, as she returned to her computer.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs entered autopsy to find Tony on Ducky's table, getting his blood pressure taken. Ducky looked up at Gibbs as he now approached the table slowly. Gibbs watched as Tony avoided eye contact, by looking down at the floor.

After taking Tony's blood pressure, Ducky lifted his hands in resignation. "Well, I can't find anything really wrong with you Tony." Ducky said, addressing Gibbs, since Tony was only staring at the floor.

"If it was food poisoning---_again_." Ducky grunted showing his disbelief in that idea. "Then you seem to be recovering--_again_." Ducky stated.

"Nothing. . .on the blood test?" Gibbs said in amazement.

"Nothing to be concerned about." Ducky added. Gibbs glared at him in disbelief.

"You are now free to go, Anthony." Tony nodded, still looking at the floor, as he hopped off of the table. He quickly headed for the elevator.

"Nothing?" Gibbs repeated.

"Jethro?" Ducky turned in curiosity. "It sounds as if you are disappointed."

"Why does he keep getting sick? The nausea, the sweating, the heavy breathing. . ." Gibbs asked. "He was complaining of a scratchy throat last week." He turned away from Ducky ready to join Tony waiting at the elevator. Then, he stopped and turned around again to face Ducky. "Hold that elevator, DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted through the door.

"Well, you know his eating habits, Jethro." Ducky said with a chuckle. "He most likely was eating healthier while he was afloat. Then, when he returned, he reverted to his old habits. It is just taking him longer to re-adjust."

"Are his symptoms consistent with those of someone who is suffering from _withdrawal_?" Gibbs asked.

"Withdrawal? Tony? What would he be withdrawing from? What are you suggesting here, Gibbs?" Ducky asked in horror.

"Duck, just please answer my question." Gibbs asked.

"Nausea and sweating are symptoms. But, those symptoms could be from many different things." Ducky stated. Gibbs nodded in thanks and quickly made it over to the elevator. As Gibbs exited, Ducky contemplated Gibbs' words. "Scratchy throat? Mmmh." Ducky returned to his desk.

Gibbs entered the elevator with DiNozzo. Gibbs reached over and hit the emergency stop button.

"Boss." Tony quickly said in worry, trying to avoid the Gibbs' stare.

"Tony." Gibbs said very slowly as he regarded him. "I want to show you a picture."

Tony was relieved at the change of subject, since he was expecting the conversation to be about Ducky's examination of him. Tony's jaw dropped when he saw the picture that Gibbs held in front of him.

"The FBI sent us this. This is our mobster. Here is the current bank manager, where our marine was shot." Gibbs explained. "What is your father doing in this picture with them?"

"Uh." Tony chuckled nervously. "Well, you. . .you know that my father has a history of funding the mob. We never would have met, if he. . ." Gibbs stared at him harder. "This picture has to be ten to fifteen years old, though."

"Tony?" Gibbs redirected Tony as his mind started to wander under Gibbs' pressure. "Hey?"

"I don't know, Boss. I really don't." Tony finally answered. Gibbs noticed that Tony had moved his hand toward his stomach, again. Gibbs released the emergency stop, as he watched him. When the elevator doors opened near the squadroom, they were greeted by Vance.

"What is the status of this investigation?" Vance asked directly, as the two exited the elevator. Gibbs began to give some detail as to what the metro detective provided, the witness statements from Ziva, and the FBI file. Vance finally left Gibbs' side to return to his office, as he did that, Gibbs finally noticed that DiNozzo had disappeared.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted at DiNozzo as he reentered the squadroom.

"Boss?" DiNozzo replied.

"Where did you go?" Gibbs barked.

"Just, . . .to the bathroom." Tony answered.

"Go back down to see, Ducky." Gibbs ordered.

"What?" Tony whined. "I was just there."

"Tell him, you just vomited again." Gibbs ordered as he approached Tony, tempting Tony to begin an argument. Gibbs grabbed his shoulder as he started to sway.

"Hey." Gibbs said softly again as he pointed his head in the direction of the elevator. "Go."

"Gibbs." Fornell entered the squadroom from the other direction. "You got our file?" Gibbs nodded to his question.

"Did the file help?" Fornell asked.

"It seems to be raising more questions than answers at the moment." Gibbs stated.

"How so?"

"This picture." Gibbs pulled the photo out of his pocket to show Fornell.

"Yes." Fornell stated with a grin. "That photo was taken approximately ten years ago. That is our mobster with two former associates. The man that currently runs the bank where your marine was shot, and we have been unable to place who this other gentleman is. According to our inside source, we believe that our mobster is trying to kill both of them. There are more details about their association in the file."

"Gibbs?" Fornell tried to read his expression.

"How close are you to getting this guy?"

"We have nothing." Fornell said in disgust. "That is why I am handing this case over to you. You have the contact information for our inside man."


	7. Chapter 7

When Fornell left, Gibbs headed down to autopsy again. This time he found the two just sitting and talking. As Gibbs walked in, Ducky stood up, as Tony continued to look down at the floor in shame. Gibbs tried to make eye contact with Tony, but Ducky interrupted his attempts.

"Well, Anthony and I had a very interesting talk, Jethro." Ducky stated. At the sound of his name, Tony stood up and slowly made his way over to them.

"Apparently, Anthony has been attending A.A. meetings since his return, per a-certain-someone's request, who will remain nameless. And, although he does admit that he has never stopped drinking completely, he is consuming less alcohol now than he has in years." Ducky repeated Tony's confession. Tony stood there waiting for a lecture from Gibbs, which never came.

"Since I got off that ship, I barely consumed any alcohol. I had one drink on Sunday, and that was the first in three weeks, Boss." Tony admitted, avoiding eye contact.

"Which means, you are not an alcoholic Tony. Though, I am no doctor." Gibbs added softly. "Who told you that you were an alcoholic?"

"It. . .it doesn't matter." Tony answered, still looking down.

"If he had gone through any type of alcohol withdrawal, he would not still be suffering from it now, after this long of a time." Ducky added.

"Another rather interesting piece of information is that Anthony said his father has been in and out of the hospital with the same symptoms, just more severe." Ducky continued. This comment ignited a strong reaction from Gibbs.

"Your father?" Gibbs repeated giving a strong stare at Tony, who did not look up at him.

"Hey!" Gibbs barked. Tony visibly jumped, and he could not help but look at Gibbs.

"What is going on?" Gibbs forced. Tony shook his head in frustration. Gibbs cuffed his hand around the back of Tony's neck pulling him closer to him.

"He has been staying here in D.C. the last few months. I have been staying with him, since I got back." Tony explained defensively. "He really is an alcoholic, Boss. He doesn't keep any alcohol in his suite. And, he has been sick, so I haven't had a chance to go out drinking a lot lately. That is big part of the reason that I haven't had any."

"He has had the same symptoms?" Gibbs said. Gibbs and Ducky exchanged an understanding look.

"Yes."

"And you have been staying together?" Gibbs repeated.

"That would explain why you weren't at your apartment last night."

You. . .you went to my apartment?" Tony asked.

"Yes, the one that still has no working utilities and has that not-lived-in look." Gibbs said slowly and accusingly.

"Yes." Tony repeated and tried to step back away from Gibbs, but he just stepped closer to Tony.

"You both are obviously being poisoned with something." Gibbs ordered.

"What!?" Tony said.

"I just talked with Fornell about this case. He said the mobster in the photo is trying to kill his former associates."

"You really think that we are being poisoned? That is kind of an unusual approach for a mobster." Tony stated in disbelief. "Usually, they send their hired guns."

"We just need to figure out what might be tainted."

"What about the bank manager. Why was the daughter targeted?" Tony asked.

"Ziva is working on that. Most likely, he is targeting family members, too." Gibbs offered.

"All right Tony. We need to start breaking down everything that you may have touched, swallowed, or inhaled that came from inside that apartment, within the last forty-eight hours." Ducky stated as he pulled him back over to the chair. "You also need to be more honest with me about your symptoms." Gibbs nodded at Ducky and left autopsy. "Gibbs said you were complaining of a scratchy throat before, also." Tony nodded in confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

"Boss." McGee said as Gibbs entered the squadroom. "Are you ever planning to tell us who the other man is in the photo?" McGee and Abby both stood there curiously.

"It is Tony's father." Gibbs said quickly as he went for his desk phone. "McGee, I need you and Ziva to handle some protection detail for the bank manager and his daughter. That mobster is trying to kill his former associates in that photo. . .and possibly their family members."

"That means Tony and his father, too." McGee stated in concern.

"It would." Gibbs added, as he gave McGee a hard stare indicating that Gibbs wanted him to act now. McGee nodded in understanding as he headed for the elevator.

"Boss." Tony said, as he entered the squadroom.

"Where is your dad, Tony?" Gibbs asked quickly.

"He's at his place." Tony answered.

"It would have been better if he was in the hospital right now." Gibbs said. "We will need to put his place under quarantine."

"You want me to have my dad re-admitted to the hospital?" Tony asked.

"Bring him over to my place." Gibbs ordered.

"What!? Oh, Boss, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. And. . ." Tony stopped when he saw the irritated stare coming from Gibbs.

"Well, I would say for you to bring him to your place. But, since you never had your utilities put back on like you specifically told me that you did. . ." Gibbs slowly and angrily stated.

"Yes, Boss." Tony looked down and headed for the elevator.

"Tobias. I need your help." Gibbs said into the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nice work you two!" Gibbs said as he entered the squadroom.

"Who would have thought that a hired gunman for the mob could turn their boss in so willingly." McGee said, as he typed his report. "I am still amazed at how you reacted, when that gunman's car came flying around the corner targeting the daughter. If we hadn't talked her into leaving the hospital, we never would have caught this break."

"Why did he give up his mob boss so easily?"

"Well, there was a little persuasion involved, McGee." Ziva admitted with a malicious smile. McGee looked over to Ziva in horror.

"You didn't. . ." McGee started to inquire then stopped himself.

"We caught the bad guy McGee. It does not matter how." Ziva offered.

"So did they figure out what the poison was yet?" Ziva asked.

"I still haven't heard." Gibbs said. "They aren't staying there anymore, though."

"All right you two. I have two DiNozzo's staying at my place. I'm calling it a day. You two do the same." Gibbs ordered.

"Good Night, Gibbs." Ziva said as Gibbs raced to the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Gibbs said as he walked up to his front door. "What are you doing outside?" Gibbs asked.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. It has been a long time." Tony's dad extended his hand for a handshake.

"That it has." Gibbs stated, without a smile, as he did the same.

"Thank you for helping me out." He said to Gibbs. "And my son."

"Yeah well I did it for your son." Gibbs stated sharply. "It is nice that the two of you have reconnected."

"We have never gotten along better." He said sincerely. Gibbs nodded in surprise. "He shared some rather fascinating things with me, when I was sick in the hospital."

"Really?" Gibbs said.

"Boss." Tony said in surprise as he joined them outside. "Uh. Thank you so much for letting us stay here. Um, since the threat is gone and. . . Well, we didn't want to overstay our welcome." Tony said with a nervous chuckle, as he carried a suit case out.

"You aren't Tony." Gibbs said, watching him curiously.

"Uh, well I am driving my dad to Long Island tonight. He is planning to stay with my uncle for the next week." Tony said. Gibbs nodded in understanding, as he watched Tony's dad curiously.

"I'll be right back, and then we'll go, Dad." Tony ran back inside.

"You didn't have to race out of here." Gibbs stated.

"It actually wasn't my idea." He explained to Gibbs. "Tony insisted that we get out of your hair as soon as possible."

Gibbs snickered from the revelation. "Did he say why?" Gibbs said in disbelief.

"No, but I can take a guess. He feels he let you down. He kept saying he was responsible for the NCIS director's death, and that he has been a real disappointment lately."

"Your son shouldn't be talking like that." Gibbs said.

". . .the stuff about our director." Gibbs swallowed hard. ". . .or me. And, why are you even sharing this with me?"

"Honestly, I have never seen him like this before. He is so deeply upset about all of this." Tony's dad informed him.

"Thanks again, Boss. We'll get out of here." Tony repeated as he raced out to join them again.

"I'll see you on Monday." Tony added. Gibbs grimaced, watched them leave, and then entered his house.


	10. Chapter 10

As Gibbs walked down the steps from Vance's office, he could already hear his team in the middle of a heated drama, on that very early Monday morning.

"All right DiNozzo!" McGee started to almost yell. "What are you planning this time?"

"What?" DiNozzo asked in almost a hurt tone.

"You bought me coffee again this morning. Why are you being so nice and what gag are you planning this time?" McGee asked suspiciously.

"No." Tony started to say, but they both stopped when they saw Gibbs entering the squadroom.

"We have a case that is being handed to us at Quantico." Gibbs stated as he walked by them. "Ziva is already at the scene."

"McGee, I want you to help Ducky. He is minus Palmer today." Gibbs added as he watched McGee quickly head down to autopsy.

"Tony." Gibbs said strongly as he watched DiNozzo walk towards him. As they entered the elevator, DiNozzo could feel the strong Gibbs's stare.

"I am fine, Boss." Tony shook his head, smiling. Still feeling the Gibbs' stare, Tony finally added. "Boss, are you all right?"

"I am still waiting to get DiNozzo back." Gibbs said. The all-serious Gibbs stare ended Tony's giggling response.

"I am back." Tony responded.

"Why are you being so nice to McGee?" Gibbs asked. This caused another quick laugh from Tony, but then he got serious again. They exited the elevator and made their way to the car.

"With all the stuff going on lately, I am just scared my personal dramas will end up in another one of McGee's books." Tony added with a look of horror.

"T. . .come on. . .are you serious!?" Gibbs retorted.

"And, you think being nice to him. . .?" Gibbs was lost for words. He finally waved his hand in resignation to the whole concept.

"Your dad shared with me what you told him in the hospital." Gibbs admitted. Tony's body tensed.

"You told me, a little while ago, that the reason you weren't talking to your dad was because he always knows when you have done something wrong." Tony nodded in agreement to Gibbs' words. "You sure we were talking about your dad?"

"Or were you referring to me?" Gibbs stopped and looked at Tony, when he asked that.

"No Boss, I. . ." Tony stopped and looked down, as he was unsure how to answer the question.

"W-what do you mean, Boss?" Tony asked. "That isn't true. My dad always took pride in my mistakes."

"Hey!" Gibbs said sharply. Tony did not jump this time. "I am not repeating the same statement again. We have discussed the director's death many times. And what have I said to you?" Tony nodded in understanding.

"Tony?"

"That it wasn't my fault." Tony said roughly, as he fixed is eyes back on the ground.

"I want DiNozzo back, all right?" Gibbs finally said to break the uncomfortable silence. He watched as DiNozzo seemed to be battling some inner-demons.

"And, you start talking to me again." Gibbs finally ordered, as he indicated that they needed to get into the car. Tony nodded in compliance.

"Maybe a good headslap would. . ." Tony joked but was surprised when he was treated with a threatening Gibbs' glare.

"Yes, Boss." Tony added, before quickly sitting down. Gibbs placed the key in the ignition. Right before turning the key, he stopped and stared in front of him. Tony looked over at him in concern, but he stopped himself from questioning his boss.

"When you start acting like yourself---maybe." Gibbs said sharply. "Now, where are you staying?"

"Oh, I am really—_REALLY_ back in my apartment. "Tony said, raising his right hand acknowledging that it was the truth. After a moment of silence, Gibbs started the car. He glanced over at DiNozzo, who stared blankly out the window. He loudly cursed and turned the car back off, watching DiNozzo jump in surprise.

"What?" Tony finally asked nervously.

"You're too quiet." Said Gibbs. Tony chuckled at Gibbs' observation.

"No. Uhhh, aren't you usually telling me to shut up?"

Gibbs answered by raising his eyebrows. Tony sighed in resignation and nodded at Gibbs. He made another attempt to start the car, then turned to Tony again.

"It was Ziva wasn't it?" Gibbs asked observing Tony's reaction.

"She told you that you had a drinking problem." Gibbs got his answer when he saw Tony look down in shame.

"And, why exactly would she say that to you?" Gibbs inquired.

"First time, shortly after the director was killed, she caught me drinking in Ducky's lab." Tony answered. "Then, when you two arrived in Cartagena, Ziva asked if I was still blaming myself for Jenny's death and if I was still drinking because of what happened."

"Yeah, I heard that one." Gibbs stated, which surprised Tony.

"Then, she caught me with a broken alcohol flask when we were staying in Long Island." Tony admitted. "She said she would tell you about my drinking, if I did not attend AA meetings.

"That's it?" Gibbs said. Tony looked at him curiously. "I knew about two out of the three."

"And, why would it have been so bad if I knew?" Gibbs barked. Tony swallowed hard from hearing the anger in Gibbs' voice.

"I am sorry, Boss." Tony said as he watched Gibbs gruffly refocused his attention to starting the car.


	11. Chapter 11

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously on NCIS's Season 6 Cloak

Tony: I'm sorry, Ducky.  
Ducky: Thank you for that apology, Anthony.  
Tony: I'm sorry I didn't let you in on what we were doing. I knew it'd piss you off, but, uh...  
I guess I didn't trust you enough. Sorry.  
Ducky: Thank you, Anthony. That will do.  
Tony: And I'm sorry for making you look like an idiot in front of the Secretary of the Navy. I'm sorry for being a cowardly, devious son of a...  
Ducky: Anthony!  
Gibbs: Are you done?  
Tony: Excuse me. I'm not comfortable with the hand up my backside. You let the Toothpick use us as puppets. (finally directing the comments toward Gibbs)  
Gibbs: No, I didn't.  
Tony: You didn't?  
Gibbs: No. It was my plan.  
Tony: Your plan?  
Gibbs: Every bit of it.  
Tony: That's much worse.

Gibbs: It wasn't that I don't trust you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the long difficult day, Gibbs found himself unable to sleep. Even sanding his boat did not seem to distract Gibbs from the very real threat that Agent Lee posed. He made his way up to the darken squadroom to focus his uneasiness on how to resolve the situation.

He was amazed to find that he was not the only one at the office in the middle of the night. Gibbs had to chuckle at the sight. DiNozzo's face was pressed forward against the computer screen, as he lightly snored.

Although he found the whole scene to be amusing, Gibbs approached DiNozzo's side, giving him a slight nudge. "Hey, Tony." Gibbs said softly.

"Tony." Gibbs said stronger. He watched as Tony's body jerked awake.

"Boss! I. . ." Tony started to defend himself for sleeping on the job, before he remembered that it was the middle of the night. This was not missed by Gibbs, who was still finding the whole scene amusing.

"Yes, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked in amusement.

"Uh, what are you doing here, Boss?" Tony asked as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"You first. It is 2am DiNozzo. Did you ever go home?" Gibbs said, as he went over to his desk. He leaned back in his chair and just watched DiNozzo.

"I was waiting for you to come back. You know, after you left with Agent Lee. But, then. . .you didn't."

"Mmm." Gibbs answered wondering if that were true.

"How is your dad doing, Tony?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"Wh-What?" Tony asked totally surprised by the change in subject. Gibbs continued to stare at him.

"Uh, he is fine, Boss." Tony finally answered.

"You're staying with him again, aren't you?"

"How. . .how did you figure that out?" Tony asked curiously.

"Because you act differently when you are around him, Tony. I can tell when you are with him."

"Different? How so Boss?" Tony asked nervously. Gibbs continued to regard him as he leaned back in the chair, noticing how defensive Tony was becoming over this conversation.

"This is about what I said in autopsy, today, isn't it?" Tony asked. Gibbs continued to watch Tony, and Gibbs just raised his eyebrows to answer the question. Tony finally just looked down in resignation, not knowing how to handle the direction this conversation was going.

"Are you spending a lot of time with him again?" Gibbs probed, but he did not get a direct answer from Tony.

"He is back in D.C. I haven't been staying with him, since he is healthy now." Tony finally answered, avoiding eye contact. Gibbs gave a suspicious stare, wondering if that was a new DiNozzo lie.

"Boss, I just want to spend some time with my father." Tony retorted. Gibbs slowly nodded gently in response.

"_**C a l m**_, _your_self down, Tony." Gibbs said extremely slowly and softly. Tony shifted uncomfortably under Gibbs' stare.

"Why don't you go home, now?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"Uh, y-you never said why you were here, Boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs watched Tony's body tense, as he asked the question.

"You're distracting me." Gibbs accused as he squinted his eyes, while he continued to stare at Tony.

"No. I . . .I wasn't." Tony tried to unsuccessfully defend himself.

"Are you hiding from someone?" Gibbs asked. "Is that why you are here? You need to tell me, if there is a problem, Tony. That is an order, when it concerns your father."

"There isn't. I swear Boss." Tony said defensively, looking away from Gibbs' haunting eyes.

"What is he involved in this time?" Gibbs accused. "I never got a chance to ask him myself, when he was staying at my house. He was there only two hours, and you planned to move him to Long Island before I even got home that evening.

"Tony." Gibbs said. "You need to tell me when there is a problem. There is a reason that you have kept your location a secret from your father for the last eight years. There is a reason that you work for the government and rent rather than own."

"He is not working for the mob anymore, so the threat is gone."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked. "Or, is this something that you just hope to be true?"

"Boss." Tony said painfully.

"I am just concerned, Tony." Gibbs said forcefully, which caused Tony to finally jump up in frustration.

"Do you want to stay at my place?" Gibbs asked.

"No. Everything is fine." Tony argued, as he picked up his coat to leave. Gibbs watched as Tony quickly made his escape to the elevator. He shook his head, as he debated if he should follow Tony.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC --- most likely before the end of S6


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously on NCIS**

**Bury Your Dead:**

Rene Benoit: I'm sure you believe your father is a good man, hmm?

Tony: He was.

**Broken Bird:**

Trent Kort: I opted not to call in a favor of my own. Prefer to stockpile those for a rainy day.  
Gibbs: I'm good for it.  
Trent Kort: No doubt.

_**This chapter takes place sometime after 6.16 Bounce. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters. Everything belongs to the NCIS production. Although I have read spoilers, I have not seen any future scripts for season 6. **_

_**If you have not seen any of S6, this will be very SPOILERISH!!!! And, even if you have seen most of S6, there ARE spoilerish ideas present here. **_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Gibbs." Fornell said as he entered the bullpen. Gibbs was sitting alone in the darkened office, in the early morning hours.

"I heard that you found your mole, _Michelle Lee_." Fornell continued as he rolled a chair over near Gibbs' desk.

"Yes, that situation has finally. . ." Gibbs started to say with a haunted look. "_finally_ been resolved." Gibbs redirected his attention to Fornell and why he was there. The arched eyebrows cued Fornell to start.

"When I handed you the FBI file on our mob boss, you asked me to look into what his connection was to Agent DiNozzo's father." Fornell smirked and shook his head at how the whole idea could even be possible.

". . needed to know what his father is into." Gibbs added. ". . .without Tony finding out about it." Fornell continued to give Gibbs a questioning look but finally nodded in understanding.

"You don't think he knows already?"

"Yes. As far as I can tell, DiNozzo's father is clean." Fornell stated. "He hasn't been funding the mob _lately_."

"Then what is he doing!? I know Tony, Tobias, something is not right here." Gibbs angrily shouted at Fornell. Fornell gave Gibbs a defensive look but softened, when he realized Gibbs was just showing concern for his agent.

"Something I did find interesting, but it doesn't have to do with Tony's father." Fornell started but waited for Gibbs' reaction. After Gibbs's encouraging look, Fornell began to explain. "Did you know Jeanne Benoit was murdered?"

Gibbs returned a look of terror from the news.

"Murdered?" Gibbs asked in shock. "How?"

"Car bomb. Overseas, not long after her visit back here to the States." As Fornell explained this, Gibbs looked at Tony's desk grimacing.

"After discovering that, I tried to dig up the information and evidence gathered by NCIS from when DiNozzo's car was blown up." Fornell stated. "That crime has never been solved, has it? In fact, there is no evidence that an investigation even took place in our FBI files."

After a long silence, Fornell finally redirected the conversation again.

"Our mob boss is being transferred today." Fornell explained in frustration.

"What?" Gibbs responded angrily.

"Did you find out anything about the picture?" Gibbs redirected his anger.

"The three worked on something together about fourteen years ago in Chicago. It is possible that he served as protection for the bank manager and DiNozzo's dad back then. For some reason. . . he turned against them both, recently." Fornell stated with a lost look, as he tried to understand why the mob boss would suddenly target these two men. As he looked back at the haunted look on Gibbs' face, Fornell concluded that it was time for him to leave.

"Ah, Gibbs. I need to go." Fornell said as he rolled the chair back. "I will get back to you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Good Morning," said Ziva as she approached her desk. Gibbs responded quietly.

"Gibbs?" Ziva questioned from the unemotional response from Gibbs. McGee and DiNozzo soon entered the squadroom. Ziva managed to relay the message without words to the two other men that something was bothering Gibbs.

McGee tried to log onto his computer, as he watched Gibbs in concern. As he went through his normal routine, he was surprised by the breaking news that he read on his computer.

"Whoa." McGee said, causing all three of them to turn.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked irritably.

"Trent Kort was just shot when transferring a prisoner." McGee started to explain. "It just says that a woman was responsible and that they are both being treated for gunshot wounds at the same hospital."

As McGee announced this, Gibbs' phone rang. Gibbs swallowed hard, briefly glancing at DiNozzo, as he picked up his phone. "Yeah Gibbs."

"_I_ _need your help. I am calling in the favor, Gibbs_." Gibbs listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

"I just heard what happened." Gibbs said flatly.

"_Yeah, well you know where to find me then_." Trent ordered. As Gibbs hung up, he looked over to see his whole team staring at him.

"DiNozzo. You are with me. The two of you – look further into the shooting. By the time I get back, I want to know who the shooter is and what the association is to our mob boss or Trent Kort."

"Whoa. Kort was transferring our mob boss?" McGee said in surprise.

As Gibbs started to leave his desk, he saw the look of discontent in Tony's face and how hesitant he was at following. "Come on." Gibbs whispered, trying to encourage him. As they now stepped in the elevator, Gibbs stared hard at Tony in concern.

"Whoever shot this man did the world a favor." Tony said in a whisper, with a far-away look in his eyes.

"That is probably true Tony." Gibbs said, still watching him. When the elevator doors opened, Gibbs noticed that Tony had not moved.

"Hey." Gibbs said softly as he nudged him from behind. Tony reluctantly followed.

When the two of them arrived at Trent Kort's hospital room, Tony would not follow Gibbs into the room. Gibbs turned to face him.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Can I please not go with you?" Tony said with a look of terror. Gibbs gave him a long, hard stare. Finally, Gibbs pointed his head in the direction of the room, indicating that Tony still needed to follow him. Tony's knees shook as the two of them entered the hospital room.

"Gibbs." Trent said groggily, as he angrily stared at DiNozzo. "I wanted you to come alone."

Gibbs looked back and forth from Tony to Trent, finally resigning to the fact that the two could not be in the same room together.

"All right. Why don't you go visit the shooter—find out why she did this?" Gibbs ordered, which seemed to cause Tony to relax slightly.

"It is someone you know, DiNozzo. Dr. Helen Berkley, remember her?" Trent shot back at DiNozzo as he left the room. DiNozzo briefly returned a haunted look, as he headed toward the other room. Gibbs looked at Trent questionably.

"Who?" Gibbs looked confused.

"Dr. Helen Berkley was, at one time, married to La Grenouille. She was Jeanne Benoit's mother."

"What do you want from me?" Gibbs asked directly, from hearing the last comment.

"I want all the evidence that Vance secretly ordered DiNozzo to get on me. All of it, starting from how I bombed his car, how I am linked to car bombings of arms dealers overseas, and the threats I made against DiNozzo's father." Trent ordered. "I know that I am being followed, Gibbs."

"You bastard." Gibbs said, listening to the outrageous demands.

"Do you remember how I saved your Dr. Mallard, Gibbs?"

Gibbs left the room to find the hospital room of the shooter, Dr. Helen Berkley, Jeanne's mother.

As he approached the room, he could hear their conversation.

"At the very least you people can do now is open up an investigation into my daughter's murder!" She yelled. Gibbs looked in to see Tony just standing there motionless taking in all her yelling and verbal attacks.

"Ma'am." Gibbs said as he walked in and stood next to Tony, who simply looked down ashamed.

"Are you Agent Gibbs?" She yelled but never waited for an answer. "I want to know why the person that murdered my daughter wasn't arrested months ago!"

Gibbs turned to look at Tony's reaction, but all Tony did was look further down at the floor, avoiding Gibbs' gaze.

"Ma'am?" Gibbs tried to calm her down. "I don't understand. . ."

"When will justice finally be served for our family?" She yelled. "First, my ex-husband is believed to have been murdered, which the FBI tried to keep quiet for months. My daughter comes back to the States, when she is asked to testify. Then your Director Vance tells us that Rene really _did_ kill himself and that the investigation is over." She continued to scream, until finally one of the monitors started to sound.

"Then immediately after my daughter returned to Gabon, she is killed in a car bomb explosion." She continued to yell again, with the monitor sounding off. The nurses ran into the room, approaching her bed.

"You both need to leave, now." The head nurse yelled.

"I want an investigation. I know Trent Kort is responsible." She continued to yell, as they were pushed into the hallway.

From trying to process all this new information that started with Fornell last night, Gibbs angrily grabbed Tony by his back collar pulling him into a vacant hospital room.

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled as he angrily confronted Tony, backing him into the wall.

"Boss." Tony said almost taking a defensive position from Gibbs. This caused Gibbs to take a step away from him, trying to control his frustration.

"You are keeping secrets from me, again." Gibbs shouted and scowled at him. "You are back to doing secret, solo missions again."

"No! Boss, I knew she was killed after. . .after she accused me of murder." Tony said shakily. "But, I haven't been involved in any solo missions. That is the truth." Gibbs took in how rattled Tony seemed to be.

"Trent wants all the evidence that you gathered against him. The proof that he was behind the car bombings and the evidence that he was threatening your father."

"What?" Tony asked while panting from all the excitement. "What? I don't know what you are talking about?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs got into Tony's face and yelled.

"Boss, I don't know what you are talking about. I have been ordered by Vance to stay away from Trent. That is why he sent me afloat, and why he planned to keep me afloat." Tony yelled back defensively.

Gibbs looked at Tony suspiciously for a moment. He had never made that connection before, and it actually made sense. Then after another really long stare, Gibbs finally half-laughed at the concept.

"That is why he sent you afloat? He wouldn't let you quit, and he didn't want you here in D.C., near Kort." Gibbs finally repeated.

"After you guys brought me back from the Seahawk, I had to really convince Vance that I would never go near Trent Kort." Tony stated. "That is the only reason I was able to come back. Vance has been monitoring my cell phone activity, too. That Toothpick-computer geek has been tracking the GPS signal in my cell phone, ever since I returned."

Gibbs looked at Tony in astonishment to the confession, but now he was confused as to how to handle the situation.

"Well, someone has been following Trent Kort. Do you think Vance sent someone else?" Gibbs asked, but he could tell that Tony was trying to resist talking about Trent Kort any further.

"All right Tony." Gibbs said. "Did you know about the threats against your father?"

"Yeah. But that was while I was still undercover." Tony stated. "Since my assignment ended, he said that the threats stopped." Gibbs nodded, but looked at Tony suspiciously.

"We're going back to headquarters." Gibbs said. "Get your dad to come in. I want to talk to him." Gibbs ordered.

"Oh Boss, please no." Tony said, but the Gibbs' reaction made him stop. "Please Boss." Tony repeated in anguish.

"Hey, I just want to have a chat with him, just to make sure, that your dad hasn't been receiving any threats. I am not going to interrogate him." Gibbs said softly trying to reassure Tony. Tony swallowed hard and pulled out his cell phone.

"Whoa, use mine." Gibbs said. "You said Vance is monitoring you. Let's be a step ahead of him this time."

"Yes, Boss." Tony said uncomfortably. Gibbs patted him on the shoulder, trying to reassure him, as he headed out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Gibbs walked into the squadroom, waiting from a report from McGee and Ziva.

"Oh Gibbs, we have a lot to report back to you. The woman's name is Dr. Helen Berkley. She is Jeanne Benoit's mother." Ziva reported to Gibbs.

"Yes, I know. What else did you find out?"

"Jeanne Benoit was murdered in a car bombing overseas shortly after testifying last year." She continued.

"Yeah, what else." Ziva looked to him slightly rattled by the fact that he was not surprised by the news.

"Dr. Berkley wants an investigation. She thinks Trent Kort is responsible for her daughter's death."

Gibbs sat at his desk and finally put his hands up in disappointment.

"Boss this is all new information." McGee stated.

"Not new." Gibbs sharply replied. "Did you find a connection between our mob boss and Trent Kort?" Gibbs shook his head when there was no answer provided.

"McGee, I want you to find out if Vance has been having regular contact with Trent Kort over the past year." Gibbs ordered. "I also want you two to find out why our mob boss was being handed over to Trent Kort."

The elevator doors opened to reveal Tony with his father, who were now approaching them in the squadroom. Tony shifted uncomfortably from all the new attention.

"Would you come join me in the conference room?" Gibbs directed Tony's dad upstairs.

"Wow—you are taking me to the conference room? Here we first met in the interrogation room." Tony's dad retorted. Tony gave a nervous giggle and sat down at his desk in embarrassment. Tony could feel both Ziva and McGee staring at him. He finally gave another nervous laugh.

"What!?" Tony finally shot back at them. After seeing the critical stares, he jumped up from his chair. After a few minutes of finding salvation in the bathroom, the door opened to reveal Ziva. Tony treated her with a frustrated gaze.

"How long have you known that Jeanne was dead?" Ziva asked carefully, watching for Tony's reaction. Although he was resisting at first, Tony finally faced her.

"In L.A.,Vance told me she had been murdered, when he first arrived at the diner where Jenny was killed." Tony said with a haunted look.

"You have known **all this time**?" Ziva asked sadly.

"Yeah." Tony said as he exited the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15

"All right what is this about? And why don't you want my son hearing our discussion?"

"He has been through enough." Gibbs answered.

"That is one thing that we agree on." He said.

"Is this room bugged?"

"No." Gibbs said quickly.

"Trent Kort. Tell me what you know about him." Gibbs demanded.

"He is a British nationalist, who works for the CIA."

"Hmmm." Gibbs responded waiting for a real answer.

"He is a rogue agent, who likes to bomb cars and make threats when he doesn't get his way. It is even more interesting the things that he was responsible for under his "real" name, not just the alias."

"And?" Gibbs said.

"He is the source of Anthony's guilt trip right now."

"Is your son aware that you hired some of your _questionable_ associates to follow Kort?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know what you are referring to, _Boss_."

"Don't call me Boss. And, you better come clean because you know I will get the answer." Gibbs threatened.

"Are you mad because my son came to me, rather than you, for help?"

"Noooo. Trent Kort is lying in a hospital bed right now. He made some interesting accusations towards your son, and _Tony_ doesn't seem to know anything about them."

"You and the FBI are the reason the girlfriend was killed. How could _you_ go to Trent Kort for help?"

"What?" Gibbs said more in irritation than anger at the accusation.

"The girlfriend was in hiding because Trent Kort was trying to kill her. She came to testify, and you brought him right to her."

"Where are you getting your information?" Gibbs responded angrily at the accusations.

"In the last year and a half, I have had regular contact with Anthony after having seven years with none at all. I have never before heard my son actually say to me that becoming a cop was a mistake. He has now said it on three separate occasions, and I know he has tried to quit a few times. This is all because of this ordeal with Trent Kort."

"Whatever evidence you have against Kort will never stand up in court, especially because of the way you illegally obtained it." Gibbs explained.

"Well, I never intended to use the court system." He admitted, which caused an angry gasp from Gibbs.

"It was unfortunate that Dr. Berkley wasn't more proficient at firing a weapon." He added, which caused a horrified reaction from Gibbs. "Blackmail isn't as effective as just taking him out. Weren't you a Marine Sniper?"

"Is Trent Kort still making threats against you?" Gibbs asked irritably as he stood up.

"Let's just say—he messed with the wrong guy. As you said though, he seems to think my son is responsible for his being followed, which I'll need to fix. And, there was the matter of us both being poisoned."

As Gibbs started to get up from his chair, he froze from the comment about the poison. Gibbs gave him a hard stare, but he remained quiet.

"There is a connection, then?"

"Don't ask the question that you don't want to hear the answers to, Agent Gibbs. It has been handled." He said shortly.

"Well, thank you for your time sir. It is _always_ a pleasure." Gibbs said in an extremely forceful and sarcastic tone.

"Just glad your son turned out to be nothing like you." Gibbs said under his breath.

Gibbs watched as Tony's father walked down the stairs towards the squadroom before making his way to Director Vance's office.

Tony heard footsteps heading towards him.

"Hey Dad, I like to introduce you to Ziva and McGee." Tony said as all of them stood up and approached.

"Anthony has told me so much about you. He speaks very highly of both of you, especially you Agent McGee."

"_Really?!_" Both McGee and Ziva responded in disbelief.

"Ah, we have heard a lot about you as well." Ziva nodded pleasantly, but she did not elaborate on how Tony has referred to his father in the past.


	16. Chapter 16

"Gibbs, ever heard of knocking or scheduling an appointment!?" Vance shouted.

"Have you heard that Trent Kort is in the hospital?"

"Yes." Vance answered.

"Did you hear who shot him?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Vance answered this time with guilt in his eyes. After the long uncomfortable silence and having Gibbs stare deeply into his soul, Vance finally responded.

"Look, I don't know what DiNozzo may have told you. . ."

"_Agent_ DiNozzo is even uncomfortable saying Trent Kort's name. And, he is trying incredibly hard to even avoid even the slightest eye contact with me right now, let alone tell me anything. What is that about exactly?" Gibbs accused.

"Yes." Vance said. "Maybe it would be best that Agent DiNozzo not be included in this case. Send him home."

"Dr. Berkley wants an investigation into her daughter's death." Gibbs stated. Vance looked away from Gibbs' accusing eyes. "And, why does she think The Frog died by suicide? That was never officially determined." Gibbs continued.

"And, Trent Kort is making some accusations that he is being followed by us. He wants all evidence that we have on the car bombings overseas."

Vance audibly sighed and did not turn around.

"Is he blackmailing you?" Gibbs asked, knowing he would not get an answer. "For how long?" Since Vance would not answer the question, Gibbs started to open the door to leave.

"I will give you the little evidence that we do have against Trent Kort." Vance offered softly. "But that will upset the status quo. We will have nothing over him anymore, and he will be targeting this agency, especially Agent DiNozzo."

"He already is." Gibbs stated. "And you are doing nothing to stop him."

"I know, but it will be worse now." Vance stated. "I might need to send DiNozzo afloat again."

"No!" Gibbs shot back at him as he closed the door again. Vance finally turned to face Gibbs.

"Kort doesn't work inside the rules of the agency. He is very dangerous. And, I am starting to wish that Dr. Berkley was a better shot."

"She does deserve justice." Gibbs added.

"That will never be served." Vance added. Gibbs finally walked out of the office, and he peeked over the balcony to look at his team, all sitting at their desks. He pulled out his cell phone.

"DiNozzo." Tony answered his desk phone.

"Conference room. Now." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, Boss?" Tony nervously entered the conference room where Gibbs was standing. Gibbs turned to give Tony a concerned look. Gibbs walked behind Tony to close the door, as he guided him to have a seat.

"Why have you been sleeping here at headquarters?" Gibbs asked.

"What?" Tony said with a laugh, avoiding eye contact. After the long uncomfortable silence, Tony finally looked up at Gibbs.

"When my dad is out of town, I just. . .spend the night here." Tony finally answered.

"Why?" Gibbs asked confused.

"My apartment has been broken into multiple times over the past year. And after being poisoned, I just . . ." Tony trailed off.

"Why didn't you come to me? This is the first I am hearing about this, Tony." Gibbs stated angrily. "Why is that?"

"I told Vance." Tony added.

"Right away?" Gibbs asked forcibly. Gibbs slammed his fist down on the table, when Tony shook his head. Tony looked down in shame again.

"I don't like that you went to your father for help--over me." Gibbs stated.

"I needed to talk to someone---outside of work." Tony responded. "I first went to see him in Long Island after my car exploded."

"You come to me." Gibbs ordered. Gibbs just shook his head, as he regarded Tony.

"Go on." Gibbs opened the door. "Don't leave the building until this is resolved."

"Yes Boss." Tony avoided his angry gaze and left. Gibbs pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He redialed the number that Tony used to call his dad.

"Hey. This is Gibbs. I need to see you again. Let's meet for coffee."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want you to give me all the evidence that you do have against Trent Kort." Gibbs ordered Tony's father.

"If I did that, I would have nothing to blackmail him with."

"Oh, I don't want you to blackmail him." Gibbs stated. He regarded Gibbs with a mischievous smile.

"You'll have it by the end of the day." He nodded at him then stood up. "It _has_ been a pleasure." Gibbs rubbed his face, as he watched him leave.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mr. Kort." Gibbs said as he walked into the hospital room. "I went to Director Vance and got the evidence that you requested.

"Now, this is all of the evidence you have?" Kort asked suspiciously.

Gibbs nodded. "When are you getting out?"

"Early tomorrow." Kort answered.

"Are you sure this is all of the evidence?"

"You have all the evidence that was gathered by NCIS." Gibbs answered truthfully. He left the room and walked down to Dr. Berkley's room.

"Ma'am? Can I come in?" Gibbs asked when he approached the door. She nodded in irritation.

"Have you talked to a lawyer?" Gibbs asked as he sat down.

"A lawyer? I don't care what happens to me. I just want justice for my daughter's murder." She retorted.

"You will, Doctor." Gibbs responded. "I promise." As he left her room, he spotted Fornell.

"Tobias? What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked, then he focused his attention on the large envelope that Fornell had in his hand.

Gibbs gave Fornell a long, suspicious stare, and he noticed that Fornell had been approaching Trent Kort's room.

"He blackmailed the FBI, as well." Gibbs stated after taking in Fornell's uneasy stance.

"This is all we have on this guy, too." Fornell stated uneasily. "It is like unleashing the beast."

Gibbs watched as Fornell entered the room, then he returned to NCIS headquarters that evening. There he found a sleeping DiNozzo, laying back in his chair. At his desk, he found a large sealed envelope.

That night Gibbs spent the entire time looking through the evidence on Kort that associates of Tony's dad had gathered. Gibbs was watching surveillance footage that caught a few of the car bombings on tape, when he noticed DiNozzo starting to stir in the corner of his eye.

"Hey—hey Boss." Tony said as he rubbed his eyes, as the bright sun now shined directly on him.

"I hope you didn't spend the whole night here, too." Tony said.

"What are you watching?" Tony asked curiously.

"Oh, just something that I need to hand over to the director of the CIA." Gibbs said casually with a smile. "Nothing that you would be interested in either." Tony nodded and yawned as he left for the bathroom.

Gibbs turned on the television to find a breaking news bulletin, as Ziva and McGee walked in that morning.

"_Trent Kort, a patient just released this morning, was gunned down by a drive by shooter as he exited the parking garage of the hospital . . ."_ The news reporter explained. Gibbs quickly turned the television off.

"Good Morning." Gibbs said. Ziva and McGee just stood with their eyes and mouths wide open.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tony asked as he returned to his desk, after noticing their expressions. He then looked over at Gibbs, who was packing up the envelope for the CIA.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs answered his ringing cell phone.

"Yeah, it was just on the news." Gibbs grabbed the envelope and headed for the elevator, as the team watched him suspiciously.

"What is going on?" Tony asked confused, as he started to drink from his water bottle.

"Trent Kort was killed by a drive by shooter." McGee said watching Tony as he sat down at his desk. McGee and Ziva watched as Tony spit all the water out onto his desk.

"What!?" Tony said confused. "That sounds more like a mob hit."

Ziva simply raised her eyebrows at him. Tony turned to his computer to see the news for himself. After some time passed, Tony's desk phone rang.

"I need to see you." Vance said to Tony.

"Be right there, sir." Tony said surprised. After Tony left, Gibbs returned to the squadroom, looking for Tony.

"Where is DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Vance called him." Ziva answered quickly. Gibbs briskly turned and headed up the stairs. He burst into Vance's office to find the two of them watching the news on the plasma.

"You sure you don't know how this happened?" Vance finished asking, as Gibbs burst into the office.

"He was here all last night. Our security cameras will prove it." Gibbs stated. Tony jumped in surprise of Gibbs' actions and words. He now was suspiciously looking at Gibbs.

"I need to talk to you." Gibbs said to Vance.

"What is going on, Boss?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Need to know, Tony." Gibbs answered. Tony frowned and slowly left the room, closing the door behind him. After explaining the details to Vance, Gibbs started to leave the office. He found Tony just outside the door overlooking the squadroom talking into his cell phone.

"I don't understand. Why did you have to leave so quickly? Then how long will you be gone, Dad?" Tony turned when he sense Gibbs approaching him. He finished his conversation, as Gibbs stood over him.

"Wha—what is going on, Boss?" Tony frantically asked, as he tried to piece everything together on his own.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Gibbs said softly but forcefully.

"Come on, Boss." Tony said. "I grew up around this. You don't think I know what just happened?"

"Settle down." Gibbs ordered, as he watched Tony battle some inner-demons.

"Hey." Gibbs looked strongly at him.

"Does Vance still need to see me?" Tony asked, as he watched Gibbs respond by shaking his head.

Gibbs looked him over with concern, noting his edginess.

Gibbs pointed in the direction of the stairs. When he headed down the stairs, Tony obediently followed.

"McGee, Ziva stay here. Tony, you are with me." Gibbs ordered, as Tony continued to follow him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boss, you don't have to bring me to your basement everytime. . ." Tony started to say but stopped as they were walking down the basement stairs.

"Everytime—what, Tony?" Gibbs turned to face him and asked.

"I am fine, Boss." Tony said. Gibbs regarded him suspiciously.

"Talk to me." Gibbs ordered softly as he handed Tony a sanding block.

"Shouldn't we be at work?" Tony said as he stopped himself.

"No more distractions, DiNozzo. Talk to me. I just want DiNozzo back."

The End

Thank you for reading and for your feedback!


End file.
